The Flame & The Flower
by Lilihammer56
Summary: 1799. Caroline fait la rencontre du Capitaine Niklaus Mikaelson. Après avoir fait d'elle sa maîtresse, la jeune fille parvient à lui échapper mais elle découvre plus tard qu'elle est enceinte de lui. Contrainte de l'épouser, elle devra suivre son nouveau mari en Caroline du Sud dans un voyage qui changera sa vie. EN PAUSE SUITE AU DÉCÈS DE MA SŒUR, MERCI DE VOTRE COMPRÉHENSION.
1. Préface

_**Bonjour tout le monde,**_

_Je me permets aujourd'hui de revenir vers vous avec une nouvelle fiction __**Klaroline**__._

_J'avais, en effet, décidé de ne plus écrire sur eux deux et puis finalement mon neveu et ma nièce m'ont redonné goût à ce couple._

_J'ai donc pris la décision d'en écrire une nouvelle, toute fraîche et inspirée de mon livre préféré : _

_**The Flame & The Flower**__** de Kathleen Woodiwiss.**_

_J'espère ainsi me refamiliariser avec ce ship et donc reprendre petit à petit l'écriture de mes autres fictions sur le couple !_

_J'espère que cette nouvelle fiction vous plaira et que vous me suivrez dans cette nouvelle aventure. Je vous laisse maintenant avec le résumé ainsi qu'un poème d'ouverture dans l'attente de vous retrouver avec le premier chapitre, qui ne devrait pas trop tarder._

**_Lilihammer56_**

* * *

_**Résumé : **_

_1799 en Angleterre. Jeune orpheline élevée par son oncle et son horrible tante, Caroline Forbes s'enfuit dans les rues de Londres persuadée d'avoir tué le frère de sa tante qui avait tenté d'abuser d'elle. Près du port, des marins la prennent pour une prostituée et l'amènent à leur capitaine, l'américain Niklaus Mikaelson. Terrifiée, Caroline ne peut l'empêcher de faire d'elle sa maîtresse. Ayant réussi à s'enfuir, elle retrouve sa famille mais découvre peu après qu'elle attend un enfant. Contrainte de l'épouser, Niklaus la force à le suivre jusqu'à Charleston en Caroline du Sud où se trouve sa plantation. Alors qu'ils entament leur vie commune, des meurtres atroces viennent troubler la quiétude des lieux._

* * *

_**« Car la flamme viendra inexorable,**_

_**Qui brûle, noircit, dénude la colline.**_

_**Mais avec le premier souffle du printemps**_

_**L'on reverra la fleur timide et jolie.**_

_**Elle cède à la chaleur flétrissante**_

_**Mais de par sa beauté persistante**_

_**Elle l'emporte et finalement apprivoise la flamme. »**_

* * *

_**PS :**_

_Je suis cinéphile et collectionneuse de bande originale de film, ne soyez donc pas étonnés si je vous conseille, tout au long de mes lignes, quelques musiques à écouter pour donner plus d'émotions aux scènes._


	2. Retour à Londres

**Kikou,**

**Comme promis, voici le premier chapitre. Je remercie Lea Michaelson, Klausetcaroline, Saina126, Audrey et Immortelle42 pour vos reviews. J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos espérances. Bonne lecture.**

**Disclaimer : Cette histoire est celle avant tout de Katheleen Woodiwiss et les personnages sont ceux de Julie Plec.**

* * *

**THE FLAME & THE FLOWER**

**- Chapitre Premier -**

_**Retour à Londres**_

* * *

23 juin 1799,

Une chaleur humide et poisseuse s'était abattue sur l'Angleterre. Pas un souffle de vent ne déplaçait l'air, seul un nuage de poussière restait en suspension, souvenir du passage d'une voiture plusieurs heures auparavant. Une petite chaumière se tenait là tristement perdu au milieu des ifs effilés. Ses volets ouverts attendant la venue d'un quelconque visiteur. Une grange chancelante s'appuyait contre la maison en pierre. Par-derrière, un pauvre champ de blé s'étendait cherchant désespérément à tirer substance du sol spongieux.

Caroline, étourdie par la chaleur, pelait des pommes de terre avec un couteau tellement usé qu'il raclait plus qu'il n'épluchait. Cela faisait deux misérables années qu'elle vivait ici, dans cette ferme, avec son oncle William et sa tante Elizabeth. Elle arrivait à peine à se souvenir de l'époque joyeuse où elle habitait Londres avec son père. Ces mêmes années où elle était passée de bébé à jeune femme, où elle s'habillait à la dernière mode, mangeait à sa faim et passait ses soirées assises aux pieds de son père devant le feu de la cheminée pendant que celui-ci lui faisait la lecture. Oh oui ! Tout était merveilleux alors… jusqu'à ce que son père la délaisse seule avec les domestiques pour aller s'adonner à son terrible passe-temps, qu'était les jeux d'argent. Caroline ne lui en voulait pas, elle le comprenait même. Elle comprenait sa détresse sans sa femme disparue. Cette magnifique Irlandaise, qu'il avait épousée et qui était morte en mettant au monde leur seul et unique enfant.

Caroline essuya son front moite. Sa tante Elizabeth devait être étalée dans la chambre voisine, écrasée par sa masse. Il n'était pas aisé de s'entendre avec elle, Elizabeth était une éternelle insatisfaite. Elle n'avait aucun ami, personne ne s'intéressait à elle et adorait crier haut et fort que la femme que son beau-frère avait épousé était une sorcière ainsi que sa fille. Déjà la jeune femme ne prêtait plus attention aux dires de sa tante et une certitude s'était installée en Caroline, que sa tante était d'une jalousie maladive. En effet, Elizabeth Forbes n'avait jamais été, si peu que ce soit, jolie, alors que la nature avait accordé à la jeune Irlandaise charme et beauté.

Caroline étira son dos douloureux et poussa un léger soupire à peine audible mais se fut suffisant pour que sa tante l'entende.

_**- Caroline Forbes !**_ S'écria-t-elle d'une voix impérieuse. _**Maudite feignante ! Encore à rêvasser plutôt que de travailler.**_ Continua-t-elle en traînant sa lourde carcasse sur le seuil de la porte séparant la chambre de la salle. _**On aurait plutôt dû t'apprendre à te rendre utile dans ton école au lieu de t'apprendre à lire !**_

Elizabeth avança lourdement sur le sol en terre battue, dans la direction de Caroline qui se raidit dans l'attente de ce qu'elle allait encore devoir subir.

_**- Ah ! Ça t'a servi, hein ?... Tout, juste bonne à vivre au crochet des autres. Ton père a été malin de jeter son argent par les fenêtres sans penser à personne d'autre qu'à lui. Tout ça à cause de cette garce qu'il avait épousée… cette Irlandaise !**_ Cracha-t-elle. _**On l'avait pourtant mis en garde contre elle. On avait essayé de le dissuader de l'épouser mais non il la lui fallait !**_

Caroline n'écoutait plus depuis bien longtemps les sempiternelles lamentations de sa tante. Elle l'avait tellement souvent entendu répéter le même discours qu'elle n'y prêtait plus attention.

_**- C'était un bon père.**_ Déclara-t-elle simplement tout en se remémorant les bons souvenirs de son père.

_**- Oh oui ! Faut voir dans quel état il t'a laissé ! Tu n'as pas de dot et dix-huit ans bientôt. Aucun homme ne voudra de toi sans dot sauf pour réchauffer son lit ! Tu n'imagines pas le mal que je me donne pour te garder dans le droit chemin. Ils sont tous là à attendre car ils savent tous que ta mère n'était qu'une traînée et ils pensent que toi aussi tu en ais une ! **_Déclara-t-elle vindicative tout en pointant un doigt accusateur en direction de sa nièce.

Caroline ne répondit pas et continua de peler ses pommes de terre. Elizabeth n'ayant plus rien à ajouter retourna dans sa chambre, non sans l'avoir menacée de la badine si elle ne s'activait pas dans son travail. Caroline frémit rien qu'au souvenir de la morsure du fouet sur sa peau. Elle retint un soupire, de peur que sa tante ne l'entende à nouveau et mette ses menaces à exécution. Caroline était épuisée, elle s'était levée aux aurores afin de préparer l'arrivée du jeune frère d'Elizabeth. La jeune femme le savait, il était le seul être vivant pour lequel sa tante éprouvait des sentiments tendres.

La journée parut interminable à Caroline. Celle-ci s'était activée dans chaque recoin de la petite maison et ce ne fut qu'une fois le soleil couché que sa tante daigna sortir de sa chambre pour contrôler son travail. Elle inspecta tout dans les moindres détails et ne trouvant aucun reproche à faire à Caroline, elle lui ordonna de rajouter plus de chandelles afin de mieux voir son frère. Une fois s'être acquittée de sa tâche, la jeune femme eut l'autorisation exceptionnelle de porter la seule et unique robe que sa tante avait conservée. Caroline écarquilla les yeux tant sa surprise était grande. De toutes ses tenues, sa robe était le dernier vestige d'une époque révolue. Sa tante surpris son regard étonné mais ravie.

_**- Ah ! Je vois que tu es satisfaite. Toujours à penser qu'une jolie robe te rend plus séduisante. Satan te possède bien, hein ! Dieu m'est témoin du mal que tu me donnes. Vivement que tu te maries, que je sois un peu tranquille. Mais je n'envie pas l'homme qui t'épousera. Quoique sans dot, il n'y aura sans doute que peu de prétendant.**_ Déclara-t-elle méchamment mais Caroline n'en tint pas compte et se dirigea vers le rideau qui séparait le reste de la salle, du coin qui lui servait de chambre. _**Autre chose, tresse tes cheveux et portes-les enroulés autour de la tête. **_Lui ordonna-t-elle.

La jeune femme se retourna vivement, elle détestait qu'on lui dise comment se coiffer, mais elle serra les poings pour ne pas répliquer. Sa tante n'attendait qu'un signe d'indiscipline pour sévir. La jolie blonde hocha de la tête avant de se glisser derrière le rideau. Elizabeth sortit de la maison. Une fois seule, la jolie blonde osa une grimace de rébellion avant de se tourner vers le broc et la cuvette qu'elle avait amenés un peu plutôt. Caroline frissonna rien qu'à la pensée de se laver.

Elle retira sa robe informe, vielle guenille ayant appartenu à sa tante auparavant et la laissa tomber au sol. La jeune femme prit le temps de se rafraîchir et de se frictionner partout. Elle utilisa son petit morceau de savon parfumé qu'elle avait trouvé un jour en faisant de ménage. Caroline se sécha vigoureusement et sortit, avec mille précautions, la fameuse robe de son baluchon. Elle la contempla émerveillé avant de l'enfiler. Une fois vêtu, Caroline sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. En deux années, elle avait grandi, elle était devenue une femme et sa robe, elle avait été conçue pour une jeune fille. Le corsage était bien trop serré et ses seins, impudents, débordaient du décolleté. La jeune femme tenta de desserrer le corsage, d'ajuster la robe tant bien que mal mais elle dût se résoudre à abandonner la question. Elle n'avait aucune autre robe et il était bien trop tard pour ne serait-ce qu'envisager une transformation.

Elle haussa alors les épaules et s'attaqua à ses cheveux. Elle les brossa avec plaisir et se rappelait combien de fois son père avait passé la main dedans. Leur masse brillait à la lueur de la bougie et Caroline soupira en repensant à l'ignoble coiffure que sa tante lui imposait. Obéissant donc aux directives de sa tante, la jeune femme tressa ses cheveux et les noua autour de sa tête mais laissa quelques boucles tomber sur sa nuque comme par inadvertance et audace. Elle observa son reflet dans un morceau de glace brisée qui lui servait de miroir et hocha la tête, ravie du résultat.

De l'autre côté du rideau, elle entendit quelqu'un pénétrer dans la maison et se déplacer à travers la pièce. Caroline reconnut aussitôt son oncle à sa toux profonde et saccadée. Elle sortit de derrière son rideau et s'avança vers son oncle qui allumait sa pipe. William était un homme dans la cinquantaine mais qui en paraissait bien d'avantage. Son visage était marqué par les rides et creusé par les souffrances. L'argent lui faisait défaut et la compagnie de sa femme un bien piètre réconfort. Il posa un regard emplit de tristesse sur sa nièce mais il s'assit et lui sourit.

- _**Tu es bien jolie, mon petit. Sans doute est-ce en l'honneur de la venue de John ?**_

- _**Tante Elizabeth m'a donné l'autorisation, mon oncle.**_ Se défendit aussitôt Caroline.

William aspira la fumée et fut saisie d'une nouvelle quinte de toux.

- _**Oui je me doute.**_ Soupira-t-il. _**Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour lui plaire. Pourtant ce ne sont pas les sentiments envers sa sœur qui l'étouffe. Un jour, ta tante est allée lui rendre visite à Londres mais il a refusé de la recevoir. Sans doute par peur que ses amis aussi riche que lui découvre qu'elle est sa sœur.**_

John et Elizabeth entrèrent au même moment. Tous deux se ressemblaient trais pour trais. Ils étaient de la même taille, blond avec de petits yeux bleus. John s'avança et Caroline remarqua à mesure qu'il s'avançait dans la lumière une calvitie naissante. Il lui tendit une main chaude et molle et elle tressaillit au contact de sa bouche sur ses doigts. Ses vêtements montraient son bon goût mais ses gestes maniérés n'avaient rien de masculin.

Elizabeth tournait autour de son frère tel une mère poule. Elle admirait la toilette élégante de John ce qui contrastait avec ses propos déclarés plutôt dans la journée. Son frère lui acceptait ses cajoleries avec bonne humeur étant habitué à ce que l'on s'occupe de lui. Caroline feignit de ne pas remarquer les attentions de sa tante envers son frère et survola la conversation jusqu'au moment du dîner où il fut question de Londres. Là, la jeune femme commença à écouter avec plus d'intérêt les nouvelles de la capitale.

- _**Londres a bien changé. Les Yankees sont partout comme si la place leur appartenait. Quelques-uns ont été enrôlés de force mais ils se méfient et restent en groupe. **_Commença John avant de pouffer de rire tout en avalant difficilement sa gorgée de vin. _**Certains d'entre eux ont l'audace de se prendre pour des gentilshommes. **_

Elizabeth buvait ses paroles avec de grands yeux ronds. John reprit.

_**- Vraiment ! Ce Washington, par exemple, ou cet Adams dont ils ont fait leur roi, se prennent pour des gentilshommes.**_

_**- C'est scandaleux !**_ S'égosilla la Tante Elizabeth. _**Les Yankees et les Irlandais sont tous de la même graine ! Des racailles, moi, je vous le dis, nous devrons nous battre contre eux plutôt qu'on ne le pense.**_

Caroline se raidit à l'évocation des Irlandais, comme à chaque fois que sa tante en parlait mais cette fois, elle n'insista pas sur le sujet et la jolie blonde put à nouveau survoler la conversation. Elle était même partie très loin dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle sentit un pincement cruel sur son bras. Caroline tourna les yeux et découvrit sa tante le bras allongé sur la table pour l'atteindre. La jeune femme frotta l'emplacement où sa tante l'avait pincé et leva ses yeux pleins de larmes vers elle.

_**- Je t'ai demandé si tu voulais enseigner à l'école pour jeune fille de Lady Donovan ?**_ Lui demanda Elizabeth. _**Mon frère pense qu'il pourra t'y trouver du travail, aboya la femme.**_

Caroline n'en croyait pas ses oreilles

_**- Quoi ?**_ Dit-elle ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait sous ses yeux.

John rit et reprit.

_**- J'entretiens de fort bonnes relations avec cette école.**_ Expliqua-t-il. _**On y cherche, je le sais, une jeune fille bien élevée. Tu as d'excellentes manières et tu t'exprimes bien. A mon avis, tu ferais parfaitement l'affaire.**_

Caroline le regardait sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Elle allait peut-être pouvoir quitter cet endroit, son oncle, sa tante, cette vie ! Son cœur s'emballa à cette simple idée et elle dut prendre sur elle pour ne pas exploser de joie. John l'observait l'œil attentif puis reprit :

_**- Peut-être pourrai-je, par la suite, arranger pour toi un mariage convenable dans une famille en vue. Ce serait tellement dommage de laisser tant de grâce se perdre dans un trou de campagne. Evidemment, pour en arriver à nos fins, il me faudra te faire l'avance d'une dot convenable que tu me rendras quand tu auras la protection d'un mari. C'est une toute petite formalité mais qui nous rapporterait à l'un comme à l'autre. J'ajouterais les intérêts du prêt, personne n'aura à connaitre cet arrangement et je te sais assez intelligente pour obtenir l'argent une fois mariée.**_

Le projet de mariage n'enthousiasmait pas Caroline mais elle ne pouvait refuser une telle offre. Elle, qui avait tant espérer pouvoir quitter cette ferme.

_**- Parles, mon petit. Quelle est ta réponse ?**_ La pressa John.

Luttant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas crier d'allégresse, elle n'hésita pas une seconde :

_**- C'est une offre très généreuse de votre part, Monsieur, et je suis heureuse d'accepter.**_

John rit à nouveau avant de s'exclamer :

_**- Parfait, parfait ! Tu ne regretteras pas ta décision. Il nous faut regagner Londres demain.**_ Ajouta-t-il en se frottant les mains. _**J'ai déjà été trop longtemps absent et je dois rentrer pour aider mon associé. Seras-tu prête demain matin, mon enfant ?**_

_**- Je serais prête à l'heure qu'il vous plaira, monsieur.**_ Répondit Caroline guillerette.

_**- C'est entendu alors !**_ Rétorqua John.

Caroline sur son nuage commença de desservir. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle laverait la vaisselle ici. Elle exécuta son travail sans s'en rendre compte sous l'œil attentif de sa tante puis une fois ces tâches terminées, elle se réfugia pour la dernière fois derrière son rideau où elle se déshabilla et s'allongea dans son hamac qui lui servait de lit depuis déjà deux ans. Caroline n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qui venait de se produire. Elle allait enfin rentrer chez elle, à Londres, sa ville. Retrouver les gens qu'elle y avait connus, reprendre une vie normale avec un travail honnête et non des tâches ingrates imposées par une marâtre...

* * *

**Voili, voilou, j'espère que ce premier chapitre (prologue) vous a plu et que vous me suivrez dans cette nouvelle aventure.**

**A bientôt.**

**Lilihammer56**

**PS: N'oubliez pas de laisser une trace de votre passage dans le carré en bas, merci d'avance.**


End file.
